


Just a picture...Just a memory: Part 1

by TheBisexualGirl15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beautiful, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Magnus Bane, Immortality, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-17 18:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBisexualGirl15/pseuds/TheBisexualGirl15
Summary: Alec squinted "You know what I'm talking about Magnus!"Magnus walked closer "Alexander I can explain-""No! Don't come closer....So what happens huh!? Somebody dies you put them in here...I bet you're saving that last space for my picture huh!?"Magnus stepped back "Alexander stop...""When I die, I'll just be a picture in this book where you can just look back to whenever you want huh? You'll just tell your other lover about me and show him my picture!"Magnus looked up "ALexander...Be Quiet...""I'll just die off and you'll still be here because of your immortality doing whatever you want. When I die you'll probably just put me in this book and forget about me, just like all these other peopl-""ALEC SHUT UP!" Magnus shouted shaking. Alec stopped and looked to see tears strolling down Magnus' face. Alec's eyes soon saddened as he saw those beautiful eyes covered with tears.Or Malec angst about immortality around the holidays...Alec gets sister advice...I hope you enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Alec had came home early than he normally did. It was 6 something so he wasn't surprised that Magnus wasn't here. Magnus had told him that he had some down world business to take care of. Alec had offered to go but Magnus said that Catrina would be with him so he was fine....

Ever since that dream, all Alec could think about was lightwood-bane and how good it would sound with Alec and Magnus...It pops up from time to time...

Alec walked in and saw the one of the most beautiful sights....The bed!

As he was about to plop down, he noticed that the closet door was opened. He went to close it, when he saw some type of book sticking out from the bottom. He bent down and turned it around. It was a big brown book that read _'My memories'._ Alec smiled and started looking through it, but as he went on his smile turned serious as he got to one of the pages and saw a picture of Magnus holding Camille close...

In that moment he then realized that it wasn't just memories...

It was memories of Magnus's past relationships....

Was everybody he was in a relationship with here?...Was this how he was going to be remembered? From a picture?...

He must not have none how long he was looking through the book because he didn't hear Magnus call his name...

He didn't hear Magnus open the bedroom door...

He didn't hear Magnus gasp...

Alec soon felt Magnus' presence and turned around "Is this what I'm going to be...a picture...a memory!?"  
____________________________________

All Magnus wanted to do when he got home was take a bath and relax with his dear Alexander.

He walked in shouting out "Alexander! Alexander!" When he didn't get a response he walked towards the bedroom and opened the door.

"Alexander..." He then gasped when he saw Alec holding a book that he wasn't ready for him to see...

Alec finally noticed his presence but Magnus immediately regretted it when Alec turned to him  "Is this what I'm going to be...a picture...a memory!?"

"What are you talking about?" Magnus asked nervously.

Alec squinted "You know what I'm talking about Magnus!"

Magnus walked closer "Alexander I can explain-"

"No! Don't come closer....So what happens huh!? Somebody dies you put them in here...I bet you're saving that last space for my picture huh!?"

Magnus stepped back "Alexander stop..."

"When I die, I'll just be a picture in this book where you can just look back to whenever you want huh? You'll just tell your other lover about me and show him my picture!"

Magnus looked up "ALexander...Be Quiet..."

"I'll just die off and you'll still be here because of your immortality doing whatever you want. When I die you'll probably just put me in this book and forget about me, just like all these other peopl-"

"ALEC SHUT UP!" Magnus shouted shaking. Alec stopped and looked to see tears strolling down Magnus' face. Alec's eyes soon saddened as he saw those beautiful eyes covered with tears.

"Just shut up....How could you say things like that when all I ever say to you is how much I love you...Honestly I didn't want you to see that book because I thought you wouldn't be ready and I was right... you're not! But let me tell you something Alec...I know this might be a lot to take in, but you have no right to speak to me this way! That book....I have that book to keep the memories alive because in order to have a future...you need a past, and this book helps me with that. This book helped me through so many hurtful and painful moments in my life of immortality....I may have loved ones in here, but you're not going to be one of them....because you're not like them...you are so much more than that to me and the fact that you said those things....means that you're basically questioning my love for you....the love between us..." Magnus finished crying silently...

Alec watched as Magnus broke down in front of him...What was Alec thinking...It was the heat of the moment....He didn't mean...

"Magnus-"

"Get out..."

"What?"

"GET OUT!"

Alec walked closer "Magnus...Don't push me away..."

Magnus looked at Alec "...You already pushed me away..."

Magnus then turned away from him. Alec looked towards Magnus debating with himself he should go talk to him...He went to touch his shoulder when Magnus flinched....At the moment he knew that Magnus needed space. He grabbed his jacket and walked out, nothing but regret filling his mind...

***10 minutes after walking to the institute***

Regret still danced through his mind as he walked through the institute to his room.

"Hey Alec...What's wrong?" Izzy asked walking up to him.

Alec shake his head walking into the room and sitting on the bed.

"Alec what happened? Is Magnus hurt?"

Alec looked at her "Not physically..."

"What do you mean?" Izzy looked at her brother with concern.

"I really messed up Iz." Alec looked away trying to blink away his tears, but it was too late. They were already falling down...

Izzy put her hand on his shoulder "Please tell me what happened hermano."

"I went home early and was about to go to sleep when I found this book...." Alec started to explain everything that happened until now. Though out it Izzy felt nothing but sadness and anger. Sadness that Alec would ever think that about himself and anger that Alec said what he said to Magnus...

"Oh Alec...."

"....I know Izzy and I feel so stupid and guilty...He probably hates me!"

Izzy immediately looked up "Alec...Magnus maybe mad at you....But he definitely doesn't hate you. Magnus has too much love for you for him to hate you..."

Alec smiled beforing frowning again "And I have so much love for him...actually even more. But Magnus probably doesn't even want to see me."

"Alec....What you said was definitely stupid....but what's even more stupid is you being here instead of being with Magnus and talking to him...How much do you love him?" Izzy asked.

Alec smiled "Iz...I love him so much...Words can't even describe my love for him...I would do anything for him...I would die for him...Our love for each other just connects....as if we're soul mates...It's like whenever he touches me or he looks at me...There is always just a spark that never goes away. It's like to when I'm with him...the world just becomes brighter...I want to get married with him, have kids, grow old. I-I just want to cherish and love him forever...but I'm mortal..."

Izzy sighed " Big brother you can't think like that...instead of thinking about the future, think about the time now and hold on to what you have, while you have it....If you think about the future...you'll waste  the time you have right now"

"You're right Iz...I need to go talk to him. Thanks...." Alec hugged Izzy and got up, heading to the door.

Izzy got up smiling "Your welcome big bro! What are sisters for?"

Alec smiled walking out of the institute...well more like running...

Izzy is right! He loves Magnus and Magnus loves him...He should stop worrying about the future and just embrace what he has now...

That's exactly what he was going to do...

He was now walking up the stairs towards the place that is hopefully still home. He got to the door and was hesitant at first but then started knocking. When he didn't hear a response he started getting worried and knocked once more only to realize that the door was still unlocked...

Okay definitely not good...

He slowly walked in looking "Magnus...Magnus....Magnus!"

He then looked around and saw a sight that made his heart stop....

"MAGNUS!" Alec ran to Magnus lying body on the floor...

***A/N: NOOOOOOOOOOO!***

*******


	2. Just a picture...Just a memory: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part 2 to the story! 
> 
> Will they talk to each other? Will Malec be okay? 
> 
> Let's find out! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

As Alec left, Magnus leaned against the bathroom wall and started sobbing uncontrollably. He tried to take in what happened but everything went too fast...He then unlocked the door and walked out, trying to wipe his tears...But they still came down uncontrollably.

As he walked around, he noticed the book on the floor and picked it up, looking through it. As he looked through it all he could think about was what Alec said...

_'Just a picture...Just a memory'_

__'Just a picture...Just a memory'_ _

How could Alec think like that? Magnus loves him more than he'll probably ever know....

Magnus would do anything for Alec. He would walk through hell and back, he would take a seraph blade for him....he would die for Alec if it ever came to that...

Magnus could see why Alec might be offended...but he shouldn't be. Alec means everything to him...Alec is more than just a picture...he would be more than just some memory....He would live on in Magnus heart for the rest of his immortal life...There is no one after Alec and there never will be...

See Alexander is not like those other people in his book...Alexander is so much more...Magnus wants to Marry and have kids with Alec because he is not like the 17,000 other people. He is the one for Magnus. He is Magnus soul mate...Lover...he trust him...Alec is Magnus ONE! TRUE! LOVE! And that's what he'll always be...But Alec my not realize or see that...

As Magnus cried, he walked out of the room and started wobbling...the tiredness from everything that's been going on must have gotten to him as his eyes started to droop. He dropped the book, dropping himself to the floor as well as darkness soon took over his eyes...  
______________________________________  
**Now back to the regular plot line...**

"MAGNUS!" Alec ran to Magnus lying body on the floor...

He checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. He then proceeded to look at Magnus tired out face...Even when tired, he is still truly beautiful.

As he caressed Magnus' cheeks, Magnus eyes slowly opened and Alec gasped looking at the sight of Magnus with red and teary eyes. Magnus's vision soon came to him because he quickly looked up at Alec, standing up and awaying from him. Alec wanted to do nothing more than to pull Magnus into his arms and protect him...But he had to make this right first...

"Magnus...I know that you don't want to talk to me...but just please hear me out..." Alec pleaded as Magnus still just stood there, with his back facing him.

"Magnus....I love you....I love you and I'm so sorry that I ever made you doubt that. Magnus I love you with all my heart and right now....seeing you like this a-and knowing it's because of me just breaks my heart. I'm sorry about all that I said to you...I was such an idiot. I know how hard you struggle with being immortal...well I don't know actually...but the things that you go through...I can tell. I don't know I guess what set me off was that picture with...Camille....I guess in that moment I saw my picture next in there-"

"That's where you're wrong..." Magnus whispered out.

"What?" Alec smiled at the fact Magnus was talking and to him.

"That's where you're wrong...Alexander that book is just for my past relationships to have as some type of memory to look back to...but you...You're different from them...because you're not just some relationship that I stuff in a book...You are my lover Alexander. My one true love. You unlocked something in me that I have kept locked down for about 100 years. Alexander from time to time all I can think about is how one day I'll be here and you will no longer be in my arms...That you will no longer be here to hold me, or cuddle with me...That I'll have to hold your old sweaters just to some how feel your presence. That one day you won't walk through that door, but Jace or Izzy will, telling me that something happened...that something went wrong. That one day I will no longer feel those lips that make me warm or those hands that make me tingly...That one day I won't be able to see that beautiful smile that lights up my day....I always think about what it's going to be like once you're gone...There will be no one else Alexander....You're more than just a picture...You're it for me...." Magnus turned to Alec but still looked down...

Alec walked closer and was grateful when Magnus didn't move away "Magnus...You're it for me too. I love you so much and I'm so sorry...All I ever want to do is love you and protect you...You know...I may be mortal but I still have a life to live and I'm going to live everyday like it's my last...I'm going to love you and cherish you and make sure you know that until my dieing days because our love is something special that nobody, not even the angel raziel himself can take away from us...Our love is untouchable...I know I'm more than a picture to you...I know the love you have for me...and I hope you still know the love I have for you...Because it's ALOT!" Alec smiled when he got a little laugh out of Magnus.

"I know Alexander and the love I have for you....Is a Whole lot as well." Magnus smiled still looking down.

Alec sighed  "...After all this that's happened I'm surprised that you don't hate me."

Magnus head shot up "Alexander... hurt...dislike maybe but hate....Hate is not in my vocabulary when it comes to you. The one word that truly pops out is love...and it's the love I have here" Magnus set a hand on his chest "For you." He set a hand by Alec's neck rune. "There is too much love in my heart for you to have hate."

Alec looked into Magnus' eyes "Me too...I love you so much Magnus and I'm so sorry."

"I love you too Alexander...and I forgive you...and if and when you want to go through that book....I'll be ready to show you..."

"Okay...Now let me show you how much I love you..." Alec picked Magnus up, making love bites all over his neck. Magnus moaned, arching his back. Alec then carried him to the room kicking the door shut once they were in.

That night Alec made sweet and slow love to Magnus kissing every inch of his body and worshipping him. Worshipping the way Magnus moaned. The way Magnus' back arched every time Alec hit the sweet spot. He worshipped everything showing the love he had and the love between them. He then ended the night whispering words of love and worship...

***A/N: Malec love is untouchable as always***

*******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Malec is strong! MALEC IS FOREVER! 
> 
> Hit, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> I would appreciate it! 
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec lover❤....OUT!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I haven't written angst in a while so please let me know how I did! 
> 
> Isn't Izzy just the best sister ever! Always giving out such great advice! She cares about Alec...AND LOVES MALEC! But at the end of the day she just wants to see her brother happy! 
> 
> Anyway...What is happening with Magnus? Will things be okay between them? WHAT WILL HAPPEN!?...You'll have to find out tomorrow in part 2! 
> 
> Hits, Kudos, Comment, Subscribe, Share! 
> 
> Well till next time! 
> 
> Jassy the Malec Lover❤...OUT!!!!


End file.
